


One Moment

by DarkShade



Series: Legends Security [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: One moment in time can change your life AKA How Rip Was Shot.





	One Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drogna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drogna/gifts).



> Still enjoying writing this Universe.

Quentin Lance waved everyone away as they applauded him, his promotion to Captain was something they were all happy about after Franks had retired.

“Everyone back to work,” he shouted with a grin before adding, “See you all for drinks after your shift.” After the cheer died down, he motioned to the man leaning against the desk just to the right of him, “Rip, a word.”

Returning to his new office Quentin waited until his friend had closed the door and took a seat.

“I wanted to talk to you about the fact you haven’t been assigned a new partner yet,” Quentin told him, “I know it will be hard for you to work with someone other than me.”

“Practically impossible,” Rip replied wryly.

Quentin chuckled, “While I work out who to punish by putting them with you, I want you to work on some of the cases sitting to see if you can see anything others may have missed.”

“Oh great,” Rip noted, “That’ll make me popular.”

Quentin chuckled again, “So are you coming for a drink?”

“I’ll be there later,” Rip replied, “John is heading to London tomorrow morning. He wants me to stop by tonight before he leaves.”

“Well make sure you show up for at least one drink,” Quentin told him, “Or I will be mortally offended.”

Rip gave his friend a nod, “I promise, Captain Lance.”

 

Walking towards John’s apartment Rip thought over why his friend had insisted he come for dinner tonight. The anniversary of Miranda’s death was coming up, and this would be the first year John would not be there to spend the day with Rip. It had been so many years since she’d been taken from them, since the day he’d not even imagined in his worst nightmares and in all honesty, he was concerned that John would not be here for it.

He passed the small grocery store just a few blocks from John’s apartment and decided to stop in. Mrs Kwon who ran it had a small bakery section which had a small selection of different cakes and pastries that John adored.

Stepping inside he smiled at the smell of sweet cinnamon that hit him, that meant Mrs Kwon had made the fruit loaf which was John’s favourite. Instantly he headed to the bakery section at the back, smiling slightly as he saw Bobby Kwon and his friend Greg picking out sweets.

Mrs Kwon gave him a nod before she started calling at the boys to hurry up, they had to go do their homework.

Picking up two loaves, Rip frowned at the man who suddenly entered the shop, long straggly brown greasy hair wearing a large black hoodie. His instincts told him that trouble was here. 

“Give me the money,” the man demanded of Mrs Kwon pulling out a gun.

Rip instantly grabbed the two boys pushing them to the back of the store, wishing he had his own weapon, but he didn’t carry it if he wasn’t on duty. He could see Mrs Kwon trying to keep calm while she put all the money in the bag, knowing her son was in the store. Rip knew he had to do something, the robber did not seem at all stable and it was possible he would hurt the shop owner even after she gave him what he demanded.

Noise from one of the other aisles made them all turn to see Bobby standing there, he was holding a frying pan from the small household section as threatening as a ten-year-old could be.

“Get away from my mom,” he snapped.

The robber smirked aiming the gun at the little boy who stared at him frozen in terror.

“No!!” Mrs Kwon cried.

Using the distraction Rip grabbed a bottle of wine from the shelf next to him, slamming it down onto the robber’s hand. The other man cried out as his arm was pushed down, Mrs Kwon ran and pulled her son to the back of the store as Rip made a grab for the gun.

The other man managed to hold onto the weapon as Rip tried to yank it out of his grip, but the robber had a better hold on the handle than Rip could get. Rip managed to twist their arms over the heads, and the robber lost the grip on the gun. Rip spun back to the man to arrest him, surprised when the man pulled a second gun from his pocket and fired.

Rip staggered back, feeling his knees begin to buckle he fired, shooting the gun out the other man’s hand just before Mrs Kwon hit him on the head with the frying pan. The robber went down unconscious at the same time Rip fell against the shelf. Hitting the ground, he was barely aware of someone calling for help as the world began to fade away.

*********************************************

“Rip,” a familiar voice called to him softly, “Rip. Open your eyes.”

He forced his eyes open staring at the woman leaning over him, “Miranda?”

Rip’s lost love smiled down at him, “Hello, my love.”

“I miss you,” he whispered, reaching out to touch her cheek, “I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too,” she replied, “But I’m so proud of you. And I’m happy how close you and John have become. My two favourite guys finally best friends.”

Rip let out a sad sigh, “It shouldn’t have taken losing you for it to happen.”

“It’s okay,” Miranda soothed.

“I don’t want to leave him but being with you again…”

“You can’t stay with me,” Miranda cut him off, “It’s not time for you, Rip. You have so much more to do, my love. So much waiting for you, and I know it’s hard. I know you, darling and how hard it is for you to open yourself. But trust me, if you do then it will be wonderful.”

Rip frowned, “Miranda…”

“I will always love you,” she told him, “But you can love someone new.”

Before he could protest Rip felt electricity arc through his body, voices sounded and Miranda disappeared.

“We’ve got him back,” someone called, “Detective, just hold on. We’re going to get you to the hospital so stay with us, okay.”

 

John paced, it was all he could do and anyone who tried to get in his way were speared by a dark glare.

“Here,” Quentin handed him a cup, “Thought you might want some coffee.”

Taking the offered drink, John nodded, “Thanks.”

“Any word?”

Shaking his head John took a long drink of his coffee, “Not yet.”

He began to pace again, scowling at anyone who dared cross his path while Quentin took a seat to wait. Finally, after what seemed to be days, the doctor appeared.

“Mr Constantine,” she said softly as John marched to her, Quentin at his side, “I’m Dr Snow, I was Detective Hunter’s surgeon.”

“Is he okay?” John demanded instantly.

Snow took a deep breath, “The bullet struck Detective Hunter very close to his heart but surgery went well, and he is in recovery.”

“He’s fine?” John asked softly, disbelief in his voice.

The doctor gave him a comforting smile, “He is going to recover but it will take some time. Do you want to see him?”

John nodded following her in silence, aware of the other man following on behind him. They reached the room and the doctor stepped back letting him inside.

Rip lying unconscious on the bed, machines attached to him. He was paler than he’s ever been and although he’d always been skinny, he now looked fragile as though the slightest thing would break him. John slowly moved to his side and rested his hand on Rip’s. Getting a call from the hospital, that horrible call so close to the anniversary of the last time he’d received a similar one had terrified him.

“Okay,” he said, “You listen to me. I am not losing my brother so you’re going to do everything the doctor tells you and get better. You’re not leaving me.”

Silence answered him. Sighing John found a seat behind him and, pulling it over, sat at his brother’s side.

 

Quentin stood watching John sitting in silence staring at the man unconscious on the bed.

“Did he ever tell you how we know each other?” John’s voice came suddenly, sad and tired.

Finding the other seat in the room Quentin sat, “No.” It was something he did wonder about as their friendship, and overprotectiveness of one another, didn’t make much sense.

“For some unknown reason my sister agreed to marry him,” John told the other, “But she was killed in a hit and run a week before their wedding. I lost my sister and gained a brother.”

Quentin couldn’t stop his small smile at John’s long-suffering sigh, “Unfortunately he’s a lunatic who’s trying to give me a heart attack.”

“I know Dr Snow,” Quentin said softly, “She’s the top surgeon in the hospital, if she says he’ll recover then he will.”

John snorted, “Good. That means I can kill him for doing this to us.”

Quentin laughed, “I’ll hold your coat.”

Shaking his head in amusement John leaned back in his chair watching over the unconscious man on the bed.

“I have to let everyone know how he is,” Quentin said standing, “Can I get you anything?”  
John shook his head.

“I’ll see you later,” Quentin told John, he reached out and gently patted Rip’s arm before leaving the room to let everyone know how Rip was.

*********************************************

Rip sat waiting while the doctor scanned the test results.

“Well?” he demanded when she looked up from the tablet.

Dr Snow smiled at him, “Everything looks great. You’re doing so well considering the condition you were in when you were brought here.”

“So?” Rip demanded annoyed.

She chuckled, “As long as you follow all the instructions we’ve given, take your meds and don’t overexert yourself then you should make a full recovery.”

“And I will be making sure you follow those instructions,” John’s voice preceded him walking into the room, “Because you’re staying with me until you’re fully recovered.”

Rip looked up at Snow, “Can I stay here?”

She gave him an amused smile before turning to John, “I don’t want you antagonising my patient, Mr Constantine,” she turned back to Rip, “But you are to do what you’re told because I don’t want you back here. Ever again.”

“Trust me I intend never to be back here again,” Rip replied, “So can I go?”

Snow turned to John, “Have you finished all the paperwork?”

Rolling his eyes John nodded, “My hand is nearly falling off, but I’ve done everything to spring him.”

“Alright,” Snow chuckled, “I will get a wheelchair and we can get you out of here. Before you argue it’s hospital policy.” Giving his arm a squeeze, the doctor left the room. 

John moved over to the bed with a grin, “I take it you’re ready to leave.”

“It’s been almost three months,” Rip reminded his friend, “What’s it like in the real world?”

John chuckled, “The same but not something you’ll find out for a while. I have been instructed that you need to rest, and I intend to make sure you do.”

Rip grimaced, “You know you can’t keep a plant alive, don’t you?”

“Lucky for you I have a team of assistants,” John grinned at him, grabbing the jacket sitting on the chair and helping Rip slide it on, “You’ll be completely smothered.”

Rip grimaced.

“And we won’t have to cook for about six months,” John added, “A lot of your colleagues’ spouses have sent food, I’m assuming to make sure I don’t starve you.”

Before Rip could reply Dr Snow returned with the wheelchair and one of the orderlies to help.

John turned to the doctor as Rip was helped to the wheelchair, “Thank you for everything, doc. Anytime you’re in one of my clubs then drinks are on the house.”

“That’s very kind of you,” she smiled at him, “But I’m not big on going out or clubs.”

John chuckled, “Which is why it’s a lifetime offer.”

She shook her head with a laugh before moving to Rip, resting her hand on his arm and leaving them alone.

“You ready to go?” John asked, moving to the wheelchair and resting his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Glancing up and giving him a smile Rip nodded, “Completely.”


End file.
